This invention relates to high frequency interconnection systems.
In a typical interconnection system, electronic components are mounted on a printed circuit board to form a circuit pack and electronically coupled to signal pins in a backplane by means of a plug-in connector which permits easy insertion and removal of the circuit packs. A problem lies in providing some means for making ground connections from the circuit pack to the backplane so that the signals are shielded.
A typical solution involves dedicating certain pins in the backplane for ground connections and providing the ground connections by some means external to the connector. It would be preferable, however, to be able to utilize all pins on the backplane for signal carrying and also to provide an integral, removable connector having signal and ground connections.
One recently proposed solution involves use of a multilayer board connector which includes signal contacts for receiving the pins of the backplane and also includes a ground conductive member which surrounds said contacts and makes ground connection to the backplane in the areas of the backplane between the pins (see, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,014 issued to Robin et al.) Ground connection to the backplane could be made by a terminal grounding unit, which is an insulating member fitted over the pins and allowing them to protrude in order to contact the signal contacts of the circuit pack connector. The grounding unit also includes slots for receiving the ground conductive member, and u-shaped female contacts within the slots for electrically engaging the ground conductive member (see, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,426 issued to Schell).
While such a solution is adequate, a multilayer board of that design could be expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore, an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive separable connector which includes ground connection from the circuit pack through the backplane so as to provide shielding in a high frequency application.